Un año después
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Isla Black ha decidido huir con Bob Hitchens, un muggle del que se ha enamorado. Esta historia será narrada por el punto de vista de Isla. Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y una continuación del fic "Un año más" de JessyRiddleFriki.
1. De vuelta a casa y planes trazados

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Este fic es una continuación del la historia **"Un año más"** de mi hermana menor **JessyRiddleFriki** o eso intente dado que no salió lo que había pensado inicialmente.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quiero agradecer a **Jessy** por permitirme hacer esta pequeña continuación de su historia, aunque no estoy segura que lo sea. XDDD Aun así lo intente.

**A LA CUMPLEAÑERA**: Sinceramente jamás pensé que tendría una amistad tan especial como la que tengo contigo y con Jessy. Ya me he acostumbrado a testearnos en las mañanas deseándonos los "buenos días" y en las noches deseándonos las "buenas noches". Eso sin contar todas las consultas que nos hacemos. Para mi ambas son mis amigas y mis hermanas.

Deseo de todos corazón que hoy sea un día muy especial para ti. Que Dios te colme de muchas bendiciones y que todas las metas, deseos y sueños que tienes se logren. Como también deseo que está amistad perdure para toda la vida.

Este es un poema anónimo que encontré para felicitar a una chica en otro foro, pero como me encantó, también quiero dedicártelo.

_Para tu cumpleaños_ _deseo que recibas_ _estos regalos especiales:_

_**Felicidad**__, en lo profundo de tu ser._

_**Serenidad**__, con cada amanecer._

_**Éxito**__, en cada respecto._

_**Sinceridad**__, de amigos que te quieran._

_**Amor**__, que sea eterno._

_**Recuerdos entrañables**__, de momentos del ayer._

_**Un presente**__ esplendoroso repleto de bendiciones._

_**Un sendero**__, que conduzca a un hermoso mañana._

_**Anhelos**__, que se conviertan en realidad._

_**Y reconocimientos**__, de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en ti._

_¡Que tengas un cumpleaños muy Feliz!_

**Y luego de TODAS las notas aclaratorias por haber les dejo con el fic**

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**I**

**De vuelta a casa y planes trazados **

Baje del Expreso de Hogwarts con la mente más clara, que cuando me había subido en la estación de Hogsmeade. Ya tenía un plan trazado de lo que haría en el día y al día siguiente. Aun así tenía la pesadez de que ese iba a ser el último día que compartiría con mi familia, porqué como le había dicho a Bob el año anterior, solo estudiaría mi último año en Hogwarts y luego me casaría con él.

Mis sentimientos por Bob no habían cambiado, como él creía que pasaría, ni tan poco los deseos de comenzar una vida junto a él, pero no podía negarme que me dolía profundamente no volver a ver a mi familia. Sería el segundo miembro de la familia Black repudiado por no compartir sus ideales, pero debía buscar mi propio camino y los trazados por mi familia no eran los que quería para mi. Porque a pesar de llevar con orgullo el apellido Black y de ser una hija digna de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, no compartía sus ideales narcisista en contra de los muggles. Amaba a Bob y no me importaba que fuera un muggle.

Sabía que mis decisiones me traerían una vida sencilla, humilde, sin magia y lejos de mi familia; y aunque me entristecía que las cosas fueran de esa manera, no veía la hora de comenzar a emprender ese viaje, siempre y cuando fuera con mi amado Bob. El chico que desde el primer día me había robado el corazón y posiblemente la cordura.

Cuando llegue a la mansión volví a sentir la misma desolación que me había oprimido el pecho cuando comencé a planificar mi huida, pero como una buena Black no deje que mi rostro reflejara el tumulto de emociones que sentía por dentro. Mi familia no era precisamente caracterizada por ser un libro abierto y mostrar las emociones a flor de piel. Tampoco era que yo lo hubiera sido en un principio, pero Bob me había enseñado a ver la vida de otra manera y amar libremente. Con él me sentía una persona diferente. Libre. Y eso era lo que quería para mí. Libertad para amar, expresarme y vivir sin estar el yugo contante de una familia elitista que lo único que valoraba era el poder y la sangre.

Luego de saludar a mi familia, como lo hacía siempre que regresaba de Hogwarts, me encerré en mi habitación a empacar en una bolsa de cuentas todo lo que me importaba. Encante la bolsa con un hechizo de expandimiento y guarde las únicas cosas que quería llevarme. Mis libros, fotografías y algunos juguetes que alguna vez me había regalado la abuela y que me habían llenado de alegría, pensando en los futuros hijos que tendría con Bob.

En la noche bajé al comedor a compartir lo que sería la última cena con mi familia. Verlos a todos sentados allí juntos me hacía dudar sobre mis planes, pero recordar los planes y los sueños que compartía con Bob, era suficiente para seguir adelante con el plan.

—Ya te hemos encontrado un buen esposo, Isla. De una buena familia sangre pura como nosotros –dijo su madre con el mismo tono frío que nunca me había gustado, pero como buena hija obediente lo único que hice fue a asentir, a sabiendas que los planes que mis padres habían trazado jamás se cumplirían.

Por primera vez, desde que había trazado mi plan, no me sentía culpable. Iba a comenzar mi vida con un marido elegido por mí y no un idealista narcisista igual que mi familia, con los mismos ideales arcaídos en contra de los seres no magicos. El futuro con Bob era mucho más prometedor que el que mis padres me habían trazado. Y ese futuro no iba a cambiarlo por nada, ni por nadie, así tuviera que maldecirlos a todos para huir.

* * *

Desperté temprano un poco soñolienta. La noche anterior había tenido pesadillas. Repase mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer ese día. Desayuné con mi familia con el mismo pensamiento desolador de que ese sería el último desayuno que tendría con ellos. Por un momento me volvieron a entrar las dudas. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

De repente la voz de mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Está noche vendrá la Familia Flint para celebrar el compromiso de Isla con Marius Flint, el hermano de Úrsula –dijo su padre orgulloso.

Sentí un hueco en el pecho. Marius Flint no era ni por asomo el protótipo de marido que hubiera pensado para mí. Mis padres comenzaron hablar sobre la cena, los invitados y yo me centré en enumerar mi plan nuevamente para esa noche.

Al parecer mis padres no perdían ni la más mínima oportunidad para seguir emparentando con los Flint. Ya mi hermano Phineas se había casado con Úrsula y ahora querían casarme con el déspota y horrendo hermano mayor de Úrsula, pero eso era algo que no pasaría jamás. Podía ser que no compartiera sus ideales, pero eso no quitaba que era una Black de pies a cabeza. Una serpiente venenosa cuando era necesario y mis padres no iban a manejar mi vida a su antojo.

Mi padre con esa cena me había dado la excusa perfecta, no solo para los planes de ese día, sino el momento propicio para escaparme en la noche y como buena Slytherin iba aprovechar con astucia lo que mi propia familia me daba en bandeja de plata.

—Padre, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero me gustaría preguntarle si me permite ir al callejón Diagon. Me gustaría comprarme una túnica para la ocasión. Quiero que usted y Marius se sientan orgullosos de mí –dije educadamente con toda la vanidad y orgullo Black.

Mi padre sonrió de medio lado y asintió orgulloso.

—Que te acompañe tu hermana Elladora.

Después del desayuno, mi hermana Elladora me acompaño al callejón Diagon. La primera parada fue el banco de los magos, Gringotts. Allí fui a la cámara familiar y tome todas las monedas de oro que pude meter en mi bolso de cuentas encantado. Si mi hermana Elladora vio algo, jamás lo dijo.

Luego fuimos a la tienda más exclusiva de moda femenina del callejón Diagon. Me compré la túnica más hermosa que encontré. Larga, estrecha, de ceda hecha por las Hadas y bordada con hilo de plata. Digna de toda una Black. Compré un corsé piedrado con esmeraldas y perlas. Lo complemente con una capa color perla fina y muy elegante . Lo primero que pensé fue ¿qué pensaría Bob si me viera con esa túnica? Y no pude dejar de sonreír.

Después de las compras, Elladora y yo regresamos a la mansión y solo me quedo esperar la noche. Para encontrarme con mi amado Bob.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno no me considero una gran escritora, pero Tere espero que te guste la historia. Pensaba hacerla en un one shot, pero dado que me estaba quedando demasiado larga, he decidido hacerte un mini fic. Hasta el momento son cinco capítulos. Solo me falta terminar el último.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Fiesta de Compromiso y Huida

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**II**

**Fiesta de Compromiso y Huida**

La noche había llegado y los nervios tensaban todo mi cuerpo. Me había puesto la elegante túnica que me había comprado en la mañana y debajo de ella atado a mis piernas dos bolsas de cuentas encantadas. Una con todas las cosas encogidas que me llevaría de la mansión y la otra con una pequeña fortuna que había sacado de Gringotts en la mañana cuando había ido con mi hermana, Elladora. Al mirarme al espejo vi a una chica hermosa vestida con lo más elegante, extravagante y último de la moda femenina en el mundo mágico, pero cuando mire mis ojos, estos no combinaban con la imagen que debía proyectar.

Ellos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía al no poder volver a ver a mi familia; el miedo a que mis planes salieran mal, pero mostraban más las ansias de volver a ver a Bob. Aunque sentía miedo de que él sí me hubiera olvidado. ¿Qué haría si cuando fuera al callejón él no estuviera allí? ¿Podría volver a mi casa? Y lo que era peor, ¿me casaría con Marius? Con un hombre al que no amaba y que me sometería a una vida elitista para la que en el fondo yo no estaba hecha.

Por un segundo sentí quebrarse todo mi mundo. El miedo a que Bob sí me hubiera olvidado era lo que estaba haciendo que mis emociones se mostraran a flor de piel, pero no podía dejar que mis emociones me controlaran o de lo contrario todo saldría mal. Había esperado mucho éste momento y no podía echarlo a perder. Debía mostrar la imagen fría caracterizada de mi familia. Si no actuaba con frialdad y astucia todo se vendría abajo. Debía tener fe en mi amor y en el de Bob. Él no me había olvidado.

Me arme de una coraza fría acordé a lo que se esperaba de mí y baje al salón principal de la mansión. Allí ya estaban todos los invitados de mi padre. Éste no solo había invitado a los Flint, sino también a todos los amigos más allegados de la familia. La élite de las familias mágicas de Gran Bretaña, Italia, Francia y otros lugares cercanos. Un grupo de elitistas sangre pura con los mismo ideales.

Todos bebían y hablaban de los mismo temas narcisista que caracterizaban a los sangre pura. Yo intentaba mantenerme alejada de todos esos temas por miedo a que soltará mi verdadera opinión referente a ello. Me mantuve todo el tiempo junto a mi hermana Elladora observando a todo el mundo. Algunos con cariño y otros con desprecio.

Mis padres habían convertido esa cena, en una pequeña fiesta exclusiva, en donde ninguna copa estaba falta de whiskey de fuego o hidromiel. Todos bebían copiosamente antes, durante y después de la cena.

Después de la majestuosa cena, todos habían vuelto al salón principal retomando las conversaciones. Sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para irme, pero aun así mi cuerpo no se movía. Observe a mis padres, a mis hermanos y al resto de la familia con tristeza. Esa sería la última vez que los vería. Respire hondo y volví a darles una última mirada grabándome sus rostros en la memoria. Giré y salí del salón hacia la puerta principal de la mansión.

Caminaba apresurada y nerviosa. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, pero era en ese momento o no lo haría nunca y terminaría por ser la señora Flint en vez de la señora Hitchens. No debía mirar hacia atrás, pero aun así me detuve al tomar el pomo de la puerta. Respire hondo, mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi rostro. Aun cuando no compartía sus ideales, eran mi familia y los amaba, pero ellos no aceptarían a Bob y mi futuro estaba con él, porque con mi familia era oscuro y vacío.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Issy?

Por un momento sentí que el corazón se me detenía. Me habían agarrado y ya no tendría escapatoria. Me giré lentamente y detrás de mi estaba mi hermana menor, Elladora, con su rostro sobrio de siempre. Se parecía tanto a mi padre, no solo físicamente, sino en el carácter sobrio y en sus ideales elitista.

—¿Ella… dora? –pregunté con el corazón en la boca a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Mi hermana se acercó más a mí.

volvió hacerme la misma pregunta, pero en ese momento no sabía que contestarle.

De repente vino a mi mente los recuerdos de Bob. La primera vez que nos conocimos. Nuestro primer beso y la noche que me pidió que fuera su esposa, y supe inmediatamente que decir.

—Si, Ella. Sé perfectamente lo que hago y las consecuencias que traerá a mi vida. ¿Cómo lo sabías? –pregunté seria y más segura de mí misma, y de la decisión que había tomado.

Elladora me miró de manera reprobatoria igual que mi padre, cuando no me comportaba de una manera acorde a nuestro estatus social y económico. Yo la miraba a los ojos desafiante esperando una respuesta, mientras ella seguía mirándome severamente.

—Soy tu hermana, Issy, te conozco. Siempre he sabido sobre esa relación que has tenido con el muggle y de tus escapadas en las noches – dijo en tono de reproche y de desprecio al aludir a Bob.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Así que ella había sabido lo de Bob siempre, pero ¿por qué nunca se lo había dicho a mis padres? ¿Por qué nunca me había acusado?

—Sé lo que estas preguntándote. ¿Por qué no se lo dije a nuestros padres? Porque aun cuando no apruebo tus acciones y sé lo que pasará después de que salgas por esa puerta, no puedo dejar de amarte, Issy. Eres mi hermana y aunque jamás suelo mostrar mis sentimientos, no quiere decir que no los tenga.

Por un momento me quede paralizada procesando las palabras de Elladora. Ella jamás hubiera podido caracterizarse como una persona cariñosa y llena de afecto. Por eso sus palabras me sorprendían. Me emocionaban y me entristecian, porque iba a extrañarla muchísimo. Así que mi primer impulso fue abrazarla. Por un momento pensé que ella no me respondería, pero un minuto después me abrazo fuertemente.

De repente escuchamos un ruido procedente del pasillo. Me aparte y la miré horrorizada. Alguien venia desde el salón. Por un momento pensé que ella le había dicho algo a mis padres y que era una trampa, pero ella paso por mi lado y abrió la puerta.

—Desde que pases por esta puerta serás una traidora para mí y me avergonzaré de que seas mi hermana. No querré volver a verte jamás y no mencionaré tu nombre en lo que me resta de vida, pero espero en el fondo de mi corazón, Issy, que seas feliz con ese muggle y que no te arrepientas nunca de la decisión que has tomado. Ahora, si quieres irte, este es el momento.

Cada palabra fue una daga para mi corazón, pero aunque me dolía dejar a mi familia, amaba a Bob. Me acerque a Elladora y la volví abrazar. Está vez ella no me devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que ésta era la despedida.

—Te amo, Elladora. Espero que tú también seas feliz. Cuida a Phineas y a nuestros padres.

La solté con el corazón hecho trizas y salí de la mansión de mi familia sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. Reencuentro con el amor

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**III**

**Reencuentro con el amor**

Jamás pensé que hubiera sido tan doloroso dejar mi casa y mi familia. En especial a Elladora, mi pequeña hermana y a la que adoraba. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal de mi casa había dejado de ser una Black. Ya no era un Black y ya no viviría en el mundo mágico. Lo había dejado todo por una vida sencilla y ordinaria con un muggle. Con alguien contrario a las creencias de toda mi familia. Alguien que me había enseñado amar y a ser libre.

Camine sin mirar atrás, con la incertidumbre de si Elladora seguiría en la puerta observándome. Cruce la calle y atravesé el parque con la sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba cansado y muy tenso. Al llegar a la panadería, me detuve por un momento, a tomar aire. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a contener la respiración. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, hasta en ese momento. Las dudas volvían a taladrarme la cabeza. ¿Y si Bob me había olvidado? ¿Y si no estaba allí esperándome? ¿Qué haría con mi vida? Porque a la mansión Black no podía volver jamás. Preferiría quedarme sola, antes que ser la señora Flint.

Había una sola manera de contestar mis preguntas y calmar mis miedos. Respiré hondo y tomando valor retome mi camino. Cruce frente a la panadería, gire a la izquierda y llegue al callejón sin salida en donde me encontraba con Bob todas las noches durante las vacaciones. Por un momento lo vi desértico, pero mi corazón dio un vuelvo al ver a Bob en el mismo rincón que la ultima vez golpeando con su pie sobre la grava. Sonreí, no solo por verlo, sino al recordar que un año antes lo había encontrado de la misma manera esperándome.

Ese era el hombre que había elegido como familia. El hombre que amaba con locura y por el que lo había dejado todo. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta estar frente a él.

—Hola Bob.

Bob levantó el rostro apresuradamente y sonrió alegremente. Se acercó a mí tomando mi rostro en sus manos y me besó. Un beso lleno de ternura, deseo y anhelo. No tenía que preguntarle si me había esperado por mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos si me había extrañado. Ese beso contestaba todas mis preguntas y aclaraba todas mis dudas.

—Pensé que me habías olvidado –me dijo al apartarse y abrazarme fuertemente.

Sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo y respirando su olor. Como lo había extrañado. Me aparte lentamente y lo miré a los ojos.

—Jamás amor mío. Olvidarte sería olvidarme de mí misma. Te dije que dejaría todo para irme contigo y así lo he cumplido. Lo he dejado todo, Bob. Ha valido la pena. Ahora estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

—¡Te amo, Isla! Este año se me ha hecho eterno. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

En ese momento Bob me miró de arriba hacia abajo y se percató de como iba vestida. Me miró extrañado. Entonces me puse de puntillas y besé la comisura de sus labios.

—Es una pequeña historia que te contaré por el camino, porque ahora debemos irnos, antes de que mi familia comience a buscarme.

Bob me ofreció su brazo caballerosamente como siempre y al que me agarre gustosa. Por primera vez en esa noche respiré tranquila, caminando a su lado. Hacia el futuro que yo misma me había trazado. Un futuro prometedor y de cual no había vuelta atrás.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? –pregunté levantando mi rostro sonriéndole.

Bob me devolvió la sonrisa.

—A casa.

Durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Bob le conté todo mi último año en Hogwarts, los planes de mis padres, la fiesta de compromiso y hasta mi despedida de Elladora. Lo único que no le había agradado, aparte de mi fiesta de compromiso, era que hubiera traído el dinero.

"_Yo puedo ser capaz de mantenerte, Isla_", había dicho.

Pero luego de decirle que sería el fondo de estudio para "_nuestros hijos_" se calmo. La ilusión de los hijos hizo que aceptará. Habíamos hablado de que tendríamos varios hijos. Siempre habíamos hablado del futuro que queríamos y todos los hijos que queríamos tener.

"_Solo para nuestros hijos, Isla_", había repetido y yo solo había sonreído.

Seguimos caminando y mientras tanto pensaba cual sería mi nueva vida. Me daba un poco ese mundo al que me estaba adentrando, pero Bob, como si sospechara lo que estaba pensando, me dio un leve apreton de mano y mi confianza volvió. Al lado de ese maravilloso hombre no podía pasar nada más, solo felicidad.

Al llegar a la casa de Bob, por un momento sentí miedo nuevamente, a que su familia no me aceptará, pero en cuanto pusimos un pie frente al porche de su casa, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Allí había una mujer bajita y regordeta que deduje que era la madre de Bob, dado que tenían los mismos ojos. Ella inmediatamente abrió sus brazos y me estrechó en ellos.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, cariño!

Por un segundo, me había asustado, pero al segundo siguiente me había sentido en casa. Un hogar diferente al que había crecido, pero que estaba segura que iba a amar.

* * *

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	4. Una visita inesperada

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**IV**

**Una visita inesperada**

—No había conocido una niña tan preciosa como tú, Isla –me dijo la señora Hitchens con tanta ternura que había veces que me sorprendía. Mi madre jamás me había hablado con ese tono tan maternal y amoroso.

Al principio me había extrañado, pero solo había pasado tres días en esa casa y adoraba a esa mujer. Desde entonces solía llamarme "_mi niña_" y a mí me encantaba que me llamara así, con ese apelativo tan cariñoso.

—Creo que exageras, Aurora –le conteste sonrojada.

La señora Hitchens soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, cariño. Eres preciosa –dijo arreglándome el velo.

Había pasado un mes desde que había huido de mi casa para casarme con Bob. Me había quedado en la habitación de Bob, mientras que él había dormido en el ático de la vieja, pero hogareña casa. La casa no era como la mansión Black, pero estaba llena de calor y amor. Lo único que se respiraba en esa casa era alegria, amor y felicidad. Y era algo que a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero que no tarde en acostumbrarme.

En la primera semana en esa casa había aprendido que los lujos no lo eran todo. La familia de Bob no tenía mucho dinero, pero eran ricos en amor, cariño y verdaderos amigos. Eran unidos y siempre estaban pendientes los unos con los otros.

La boda se había organizado entre familiares y amigos. Cada uno había aportado algo para decoración, el banquete o cualquier otra cosa que se necesitara. Al principio, pensé que era caridad y mi lado Black salió a relucir, pero luego me di cuenta que todos lo hacían con amor. La madre de Bob tenía unas maravillosas amistades que en el transcurso de ese mes había tenido el placer de conocer.

Pero el mejor de los regalos me lo había dado la señora Hitchens. Ella había elaborado mi vestido de novia. Durante todo el mes la vi cada día bordando hasta altas horas de la noche el vestido y me había sentido muy emocionada, como una niña pequeña recibiendo su primera muñeca en navidad. Sabía que cada bordado había sido surcado con amor y eso ni todos los galeones de mi familia hubieran podido comprarlo. No hubiera deseado ningún otro vestido que no fuera ese. Ese había sido echo con amor.

En ese momento estábamos ambas frente al espejo viendo su obra final. El vestido de novia blanco con encaje y bordados era hermoso. No era con seda de Hadas, ni bordado en hilo de plata, pero igualmente era muy precioso y aunque no tenía joyas bordadas, para mí tenía un valor incalculable.

La señora Hitchens me miraba en el espejo orgullosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Imagino que como una madre orgullosa y eso era algo que me emocionaba y entristecía de la misma manera. Mi madre no estaría en mi boda y jamás se hubiera sentido orgullosa de las decisiones que había tomado.

Mi padre no me entregaría en el altar a mi esposo, pero el señor se había ofrecido muy orgulloso. Mis hermanos tampoco estarían allí, pero los de Bob me habían aceptado como una pequeña hermana y hacían lo imposible para que yo sonriera. Nadie de mi familia estaría allí. Solo mi nueva familia estaría allí apoyándonos. Aunque había sido acogida con mucho amor y aceptada entre todos los familiares, en el fondo me dolía que ni siquiera un miembro de mi familia estuviera allí.

De repente tocaron la puerta y la señora Hitchens se apresuro abrir la puerta. Observe a través del espejo para saber quién era, pero jamás hubiera imagina ver a mi hermana Elladora allí. Por un momento me quedé paralizada observándola a través del espejo. Llevaba una túnica gris perlado muy elegante y su mirada fría de siempre.

De repente me entró un pánico de que Elladora le hubiera dicho a mis padres en donde me encontraba y que venían a buscarme para llevarme lejos de Bob. Pero yo no iba a permitir que ni me alejaran de Bob, ni mucho menos que lastimaran a su familia.

Así que me giré con mi rostro ensombrecido y la miré fríamente como toda una Black.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elladora? ¿Le has dicho a papá dónde encontrarme? Te advierto que no iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos permitiré que lastimen a la familia de Bob. Tal vez sea una traidora para ustedes, pero aún sigo siendo una Black, y sé comportarme como tal.

Mientras decía todas las palabras rápidamente sin tomar ni el aliento a la defensiva, Elladora ni siquiera pestañeaba. Me tranquilice, respiré hondo y tomé mi varita que estaba en la mesita al lado del espejo. Conocía perfectamente bien a mi familia, como para estar segura que serian capaz de atacarme a mí y a la familia de Bob. Miré retadora a Elladora, pero está me dejo helada. Sonreía de manera sincera y cariñosa, sin frialdad. Algo totalmente ajeno a ella y que me sorprendía muchísimo.

—No tienes porque estar a la defensiva, Isla. He venido porque el muggle me lo ha pedido.

¿El muggle? ¿Qué muggle? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Elladora? ¿Y cómo un fue que un muggle se contacto con ella?

Bob.

De repente recordé que durante el día de ayer Bob había estado actuando muy extraño. Pero ¿cómo Bob se contactó con ella? Y, ¿qué diablos pensaba Bob al acercarse a mi casa? Mi familia lo hubiera asesinado.

—Envió a _Sapphira_ –dijo Elladora aun sonriendo.

¿Sapphira?

Claro, como se me había olvidado que mi lechuza me había seguido hasta la casa de Bob, pero, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? Mi familia hubiera podido encontrarnos a través de Sapphira.

Miré asombrada a Elladora. Ésta seguía sonriendo. A pesar de que era mayor que Elladora por un par de años, siempre habíamos sido amigas y habíamos tenido la capacidad de saber que pensaba la una y la otra. Aunque ninguna había sido muy afectuosa, sabiamos que el cariño estaba ahí.

De repente la señora Hitchens, de la cual me había olvidado que estaba allí en ese momento, lanzó un grito de alegría y abrazo a Elladora. La cara de mi pequeña hermana valía un millón de galeones. Juro que se había puesto verde y la situación hubiera sido cómica, si mi hermana menor no hubiera sacado su varita. Inmediatamente levanté la mía y la apunté negando con la cabeza.

En ese preciso instante, Elladora me miro con un profundo odio, bajando la varita. La señora Hitchens la besó en ambas mejillas con mucho entusiasmo.

—Tú debes ser Elladora. La hermana menor de Isla. Me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir. Bob me dijo que había intentado contactarse contigo, pero no sabía si el pájaro de Isla te había llevado el mensaje.

Elladora me miró seria. No sabía que decir o hacer. Bob y yo habíamos decidido no contarle nada sobre el odio que le profesaba mi familia a los muggles. No solo para no ofenderles, sino también para protegerlos. Lo único que habíamos dicho era que mis padres no aceptaban que me casara tan joven y que no asistirían a la boda.

La señora Hitchens al principio había estado de acuerdo, pero luego había aceptado. La mujer era una romántica incurable y según sus palabras se moría por tener una hija, dado que no era fácil vivir solo con hombres. Bob vivía con sus padres y cuatro hermanos varones. La única mujer de la casa, era la señora Hitchens, dado que el hermano mayor de Bob aún no se casaba. Los demás eran menores que Bob, aun estudiaban, así que aún no se casarían.

Vi como mi hermana, respiraba profundamente y forzaba una sonrisa.

—Sí señora, soy Elladora Black, un placer conocerla.

—Pero no te quedes en la puerta, niña, pasa. Estás en tu casa –dijo extendiéndole el brazo para que pasara – Yo iré a ver si Bob se encargó de las flores del jardín y el salón –dijo haciendo ademán de irse, pero se detuvo cuando Elladora hablo.

—No se preocupe, señora. Ya me encargue de las flores.

—¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, cariño! Entonces iré a ver cómo va todo con la comida –dijo yéndose dejándonos a Elladora y a mi solas.

Entre las dos nos quedó un silencio ensordecedor y lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos la una a la otra.

Si Elladora había dicho que no quería volver a verme, porqué era una traidora. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Porqué había aceptado la invitación de Bob?

* * *

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	5. Las Hermanas Black

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**V**

**Las hermanas Black **

Ambas estábamos un poco incomodas con la situación. Elladora terminó por entrar en la habitación y luego de mirar la cama con asco, se sentó.

— ¿Eres feliz, Issy? –preguntó mirando toda la habitación con repugnancia.

—Sí. La familia de Bob es maravillosa. Aquí el narcisismo y la intolerancia no reinan. Al principio era extraño para mí, pero me he acostumbrado a las muestras afectuosas y a la libertad que no tenía en nuestra casa.

Elladora asintió. Volvió a sacar su varita, que al observarla bien, era la de mi hermano Phineas, y conjuro sobre la cama un bouquet de rosas mágicas blancas y anaranjadas. Mis favoritas. Sé puso en pie nuevamente y paso la varita por su túnica. Ésta se convirtió en un hermoso vestido largo con corsé parecido al mío, pero más sencillo y recatado color anaranjado. Luego creó otro bouquet más pequeño de rosas blancas al lado del anaranjado.

—Asumo que como tu hermana, seré… ¿Cómo es que le dicen los muggle? ¿Magdarina? –preguntó confundida.

Comencé a llorar de la emoción. No podía creerlo. Elladora había venido a mi boda. Iba a hacer mi madrina. Un miembro de mi familia estaría allí conmigo. Corrí hacía ella y la abracé. En un principio, Elladora, se quedó como petrificada, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo.

—Olvida lo que dije esa noche, Issy. No podría dejar de verte, aunque no lo puedo hacer muy seguido. Papá y mamá se podrían dar de cuenta, pero cuando pueda escaparme vendré a verte. Phineas dice que debo tener mucho cuidado.

Por un momento me asusto el que Phineas supiera la verdad sobre mi huida. Me aparte y la miré horrorizada.

—Phineas, no quiere volver a verte, Issy. Aunque te ama igual que yo, se le es difícil olvidar sus principios, pero dijo que esperaba que fueras feliz y que por su boca ni nuestros padres ni los Flint se enteraran en donde estás. Que él guardaría el secreto, pero que no esperaras que viniera aquí ni mucho que perdonara tus acciones. Me ha prestado su varita para que pudiera venir, dado que como soy menor de edad, podría ser detectada por el Ministerio.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero al mismo tiempo me entristecieron. Aun cuando Phineas y Elladora eran fieles creyentes a los ideales de mi familia, me alegraba saber que el amor que nos teníamos pudiera hacer de alguna manera más tolerante la situación.

— ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? –pregunte a sabiendas que debían sentirse traicionados y furiosos.

—No lo quieres saber, Issy. Mejor no preguntes y disfruta de tu día con el muggle –me contestó Elladora enfatizando con desprecio la última palabra.

Por un momento me entristecí, porque no debía ser un genio para imaginar que mi familia me habría maldecido de mil maneras, pero luego salió a relucir mi lado Black. Primero, porque Elladora tenía razón, era mejor no saber, en especial, porque se supone que ese era el mejor día de mi vida e iba disfrutarlo al máximo. Y, segundo, porque ya me había cansado del tonito despectivo de mi hermana hacia Bob.

—Se llama Bob, Elladora. Si vas a quedarte te pido que lo llames por su nombre y te comportes, aunque sea por una única vez en tu vida. Sí, es cierto que él te invitó, pero si viniste es porque quisiste y sabias a lo que te tenías que enfrentar, así que o te comportas o te vas –dije en un siseo glacial.

Mi hermana simplemente sonrió burlonamente. No sabía cómo demonios había caído en su trampa. Desde que era pequeña siempre le había gustado tomarme el pelo y hacerme enfurecer. Decía que me parecía mucho a nuestra madre cuando lo hacía. Los recuerdos de agolparon en cabeza. No podía evitar entristecerme al saber que no los volvería a ver, pero ya había elegido mi camino. Los Hitchens eran mi familia ahora y debía mirar el futuro con optimismo.

Elladora se acercó a mí e hizo un movimiento de varita frente a mi rostro. Cuando miré mi reflejo en el espejo, ella solo había retocado mi maquillaje. Cuando me giré la vi tomar los dos bouquet. Estiró su brazo con el de rosas blancas y anaranjadas.

—Vamos. No hagas esperar al mug… a _Bob_ –dijo en un tono sobrio.

Tomé el bouquet y volví a abrazarla. Al separarnos ambas respiramos profundamente, aunque dudaba que fuera por la misma razón. Sonreímos y me encamine hacia la puerta. La abrí y cuando miré hacia atrás, Elladora seguía de pie como una estatua en el mismo lugar. Sabía que congregarse con los muggles era muy difícil para ella, pero aun así tuve que sonreír.

— ¿Vienes o no? –dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

Elladora me miro furiosa y pasó por mi lado bufando.

—Los sentimientos son una jodida mierda. Te hacen hacer cosas que no deberías. Todo lo que uno hace por los hermanos. Como si le agradecieran a uno. No sé a quién odio más, si a _tu Bob_ por invitarme, a ti que has sido una traidora o a mí misma por quererte –decía refunfuñando por todo el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

Aunque algunas de sus palabras podían ser hirientes, en el fondo sabía que era la única manera de Elladora de lidiar el estar en una boda muggle. Rodeada de muggles. Debía reconocer que era graciosa la situación. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera aguantar sin maldecir a nadie por las muestras excesivas de afecto de la familia y amigos de Bob. La detuvo un momento a unos pasos del pasillo.

—Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí, Ella. Gracias por hacer esto por mí. Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero mi felicidad no hubiera sido completa si tú hubieras estado aquí.

—Te has vuelto llorona y simplona, Isla –dijo mi hermana girándose, pero antes de darme la espalda pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya sabes que las musas son unas hijas de &amp;%$# que desaparecen cuando uno no quiere. _

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	6. La Boda

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es regalo de cumpleaños es para mi hermana _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

* * *

**POV: Isla Black **

**VI**

**La Boda**

Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, allí nos esperaba el padre de Bob. En cuanto vio a Elladora, la abrazó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Elladora tenía una expresión en la cara como si se hubiera tragado un limón agrió. Yo solo sonreí. ¿Qué podía decir? Era una Black. Una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y debía reconocer que la ocasión se prestaba de manera perfecta para vengarme de todas las travesuras de mi hermana pequeña.

— ¡Oh, pareces una princesa! –dijo el señor Hitchens mirándome con cariño y admiración.

Se acercó hasta el último escalón y me ofreció su brazo. El cual acepte entre una mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza. Él me entregaría en el altar, pero como toda chica, hubiera preferido que fuera mi propio padre quien lo hiciera, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Caminamos por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Cuando salimos al jardín me quede impresionada. La decoración era absolutamente hermosa. Mágica. Había mesas redondas con hermosos manteles blancos esparcidos por el jardín. En el centro de las mesas había hermosos arreglos florales de rosas blancas y anaranjadas. Desde la puerta de la cocina hasta el altar, en donde me esperaba Bob con una sonrisa, había un camino hecho con pétalos. Miré a Elladora a mi lado.

—Gracias –murmuré.

Todos los invitados se pusieron en pie. Una dulce y romántica melodía comenzó a sonar. El señor Hitchens y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar. Bob me miraba maravillado. Mi corazón danzaba desbocadamente y no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque estaba emocionado. Amaba a ese chico. Lo había dejado todo por él y no me arrepentía de nada.

Llegamos al final de camino. El señor Hitchens besó mi mejilla y le entregó mi mano a Bob. Éste me dio un leve apretón y ambos nos paramos frente al pastor de la iglesia de la familia Hitchens. Mi hermana Elladora se situó a mi lado izquierdo y el hermano mayor de Bob, el padrino, a su derecha. Y el pastor comenzó a hablar.

—Estamos reunidos en esta hermosa tarde de verano, que el señor nos ha regalado, para celebrar la boda de Robert e Isla. Esta hermosa pareja joven que desde hoy emprenden un bendecido viaje juntos…

Mientras el pastor hablaba, miré a Bob. Él me miraba con adoración, pero sobre todo con un infinito amor. ¿Cómo no amar a ese loco que alegraba mis días con sus ocurrencias y sus detalles? Aun sabiendo lo que arriesgaba, había enviado mi lechuza por mi hermana, solo para hacerme feliz. Me faltarían días en esta vida para agradecerle ese hermoso regalo.

—Ahora les leeré un pasaje de la biblia –decía el pastor. —"_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece, no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, sino que se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser… _

Conocer a Bob había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Él me había enseñado el camino a la felicidad. Y como buena Black que era pelearía con uñas y dientes por ese futuro.

Mientras el pastor siguió hablando, Bob y yo no dejábamos de vernos con adoración. Era como si solamente estuviéramos nosotros solos allí parados. Nadie más existía.

—Robert Alexander Hitchens, ¿aceptas a Isla Callidora Black como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? –preguntó el pastor a Bob.

Bob se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Besó con inmensa ternura mi palma y luego me miró a los ojos muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Te amo, Issy. Te amaré toda la vida y más allá de la muerte. Seré el hombre que esperas y todos los días de mi vida te haré feliz. Jamás te daré un motivo para que te arrepientas de a verte casado conmigo –dijo Bob tiernamente sonriendo –Claro que acepto. Eres mi vida y sin ti no tendría sentido.

—Isla Callidora Black, ¿aceptas a Robert Alexander Hitchens como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – me preguntó el pastor sonriendo.

Levanté mi rostro y miré a Bob. Estaba nerviosa y las palabras de Bob me habían llenado de una inmensa felicidad, pero no sabía si podría articular alguna palabra. Los nervios estaban acabando con mi auto control. Respire hondo y tranquilice mis nervios.

Iba a contestarle, cuando vi una sombra a lo lejos, por encima del hombro de Bob. Enfoque mi vista hacia la sombra y el corazón se me paralizó. Era mi hermano Phineas. El pánico se apodero de mí, pero Phineas hizo un gesto con la mano para que me tranquilizara. Bob miró en la misma dirección y se me acercó.

— ¿Quién es? –preguntó serio.

—Es… mi… hermano –dije nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres ir a hablar con él? –preguntó tranquilamente.

Yo negué con la cabeza y lo miré respirando profundamente. Phineas podía esperar. El mundo entero podía esperar. Solo tenía que decirle a Bob lo que siempre había guardado en mi corazón y jamás le había dicho.

—Te acepto como mi esposo, _mi amor_. Te amaré está vida y más allá. Tú me enseñaste a amar, a ser libre y a ser quien soy realmente. Sé que a tu lado cumpliré mis sueños. Y desde hoy viviré solo para amarte y hacerte feliz –dije con tal seguridad que hasta me sorprendí.

—Y ante estas declaraciones, los declaro marido y mujer –dijo el pastor sonriendo. –Puede besar a la novia.

Bob sonrió y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi rostro con delicadeza.

—Te amo, Isla Hitchens –dijo cerca de mis labios y luego me besó con extremada ternura.

En ese momento, no me importaba nada. Lo único que sentía eran los labios de Bob sobre los míos. Los invitados de la boda comenzaron aplaudir. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos. Elladora se me acercó y me abrazó.

—Espero que sea muy feliz, Issy –dijo seria, pero sincera.

Bob se acercó a ella, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Black –dijo educadamente y regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Elladora lo miró con escepticismo. Luego se acercó un poco más a Bob.

—Te recomiendo que la hagas feliz, porque si no lo haces, vendré por ti y toda tu familia –dijo en un siseo aterrador.

Yo la miré horrorizada, pero Bob solo lanzó una carcajada. Entonces lo miré asombrada. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco o era presa del pánico?

—Ay, Elladora, sabes deberías pedirle los deseos a papá Noel –dijo risueño.

¡No podía creerlo! Bob se estaba burlando de Elladora. Inmediatamente hice aparecer mi varita. Conocía a mi hermana. Nunca se iba por las ramas cuando quería maldecir a alguien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Muy simple, _cuñadita_, que tendrás que esperar sentada, porque pienso pasarme la vida entera haciendo feliz a tu hermana y te aseguro que no tendrás ningún motivo para venir a asesinarme, aunque eso sea lo que más quieran tú y tu hermano—dijo Bob serio mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces recordé a Phineas. Por un momento me agarré a la esperanza de que Elladora no haría nada para lastimarme ese día, así que los deje con su discusión y camine hacia la reja que daba a la calle de atrás de la casa de la familia Hitchens, en donde había visto a Phineas.

Cuando salí no encontré a nadie. Me giré sobre mis pasos para regresar al jardín decepcionada y triste. Phineas se había ido. Era lo mejor. Aunque me hubiera gustado verlo, aunque fuera solo un momento.

—Isla –dijo una voz fuerte y sobria.

Me giré nuevamente sorprendida y allí estaba Phineas vestido completamente de negro, como siempre. Su rostro estaba serio y no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción. Me dolía verlo actuar de esa manera, pero saque todo mi orgullo Black y me paré frente a él desafiante.

—Elladora dijo que no querías volver a verme, así ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije con el tono más sobrio que podía tener en ese momento, pero Phineas me sorprendió sonriendo.

—Tus ideales cambiaron, pero sigues siendo la misma serpiente de siempre, Issy.

—Eso no lo dudes y pretendo proteger a esta familia de cualquier ataque –dije a la defensiva.

—Tranquila Issy, no vine a hacer nada. Solo vine a la boda de mi hermanita, aunque me niego rotundamente a compartir con esos malditos muggles –dijo sobrio.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestioné.

—Porque aunque creo que son inferiores a nosotros, eres mi hermana y te amo, aunque jamás te lo haya dicho.

Durante un solo segundo dude de sus palabra, pero luego me arroje a sus brazos y lo abracé. Phineas al principio estaba sorprendido, pero luego me lo devolvió.

—Me duele tu traición, Issy, pero como tu hermano mayor, deseo que seas feliz, aunque sea con un miserable muggle –dijo Phineas apartándose lentamente. —Esta es la despedida, Issy. No volveremos a vernos, pero quería… quería poder decirte adiós.

Entendí que esa sería la última vez que vería a Phineas y tenía el presentimiento, que aunque Elladora tenía otros planes, también sería la última vez que la vería a ella. Me dolía enormemente el corazón por eso, pero por la seguridad de Bob y su familia, sabía que era lo mejor. Hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte mantener ambos mundo sabiendo cómo era mi familia.

De repente, aparecieron Elladora y Bob por la reja. Ambos estaban serios, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que no se habían matado mutuamente. Elladora se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Era la despedida. Lo sabía. Phineas, el prepotente de mi hermano mayor y elitista como mi padre, se acercó y nos abrazó a ambas.

—Te amo, Issy, aunque a partir de hoy estés muerta para mí –susurró Phineas.

—Te amo, Issy, trataré de volver –dijo Elladora sollozando.

—Los… amo… a ambos –dije llorando.

Phineas y Elladora se apartaron de mi lado. Bob se acercó y con un solo "plop" mis hermanos desaparecieron. Y mi corazón sabía que esa sería la última vez que los vería. Bob me abrazó.

—Lo siento, Issy –me susurró en el oído.

Me giré hasta quedar frente a Bob y le di un beso en los labios.

—Sé que no los volveré a ver y me duele, pero yo elegí este camino. Te amo, Bob y jamás voy arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé. Tú eres mi familia ahora y eres lo único que quiero –dije limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro y sonriendo.

Bob me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces comencemos está aventura, señora Hitchens –dijo tomándome en brazos.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Había sido un día dulce y amargo, pero había valido la pena. Me había casado con el chico que amo.

Bob comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la calle.

—Bob, ¿para dónde vas? –pregunté riendo.

—Shhhh baja la voz. Estoy secuestrando a la novia –dijo en susurró muy serio.

¿Yo? Yo sólo comencé a reír. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese loco y amoroso chico? Esa era la vida que me esperaba. Una vida llena de amor, locuras y aventuras. ¿Arrepentimiento?

_Ninguno_.

Fin

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

_Gracias **Tere** por la paciencia. Espero que te guste el final. _

_**Jessy**, gracias por el apoyo incondicional. _

_Dios nos envia hermanos biológicos, pero también nos envia hermanos o mejor dicho hermanas que nacen del corazón. _

_Las adoro chicas y mi vida no sería igual sin ustedes. _

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
